


The Mage and The Warrior

by crisdoesitall



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Gay, Love, M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 18:01:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18124640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crisdoesitall/pseuds/crisdoesitall
Summary: Dorian Pavus and The Iron Bull were lovers in their time with the Inquisition, lead by the Herald of Andraste herself, Inquisitor Lavellan.Before the final events of Trespasser, it was revealed to Dorian that his father, Halward Pavus, had passed away, and that he was the heir to House Pavus. Knowing this he had to depart for Tevinter, but he didn't leave without a gift from Iron Bull.He left with their daughter.





	1. Chapter 1

Sitting near a large, luxurious window, long sighs were the only thing that left Dorian’s lips. His head woulnd’t stop spinning, thinking of what had went on 6 years back. He hadn’t seen the people of the Inquisition for years, ever since he went back to Tevinter after his father’s passing. The Inquisitor Lavellan had a communication crystal with her, but after around 2 years, Dorian never heard from her. 

Quiet steps interrupted his daydream. As he looked over, he saw a young Qunari child, and he smiled. “Hello, darling. Did you enjoy your nap?”

“Yes, father.” The female gifted him a big smile as she then ran over, hugging his lower stomach. He was sitting near the window, so she was able to reach quite well. 

The male picked her up and sat her on his lap, holding her close. Everytime he looked at her small, stubbed horns, his mind wandered. Everytime he saw her eyes, his own brightened. She was the reason his world was in color. She was his child. 

“Dorian, what are you doing dozing off like some child here? Hurry up, we have a meeting soon.” A male strut over, dressed to impress with gold and red accents all through his luxurious clothing. Nothing less to expect from the one who swore their life to the Head of House Pavus. “Get that Qunari out of here too. I told you to abandon her when she turned five. Its been a year, hurry up.” His blonde hair struck with the sun, his pale skin glowing with the light. “I told you to give me some time to think about it, Amatus.” Dorian sighed, putting the child down and getting up.

His own clothing was nothing less than his partner’s. Matching, they both captured the eye of whoever turned their head. They both looked presentable, and they had to, hence the visit they would be receiving. Although, at the moment, all Dorian wanted was to receive a visit from somebody else. The man whom had left him years prior to that day.

That man was The Iron Bull.

_“Once the battle is done, I will be heading to Tevinter.”_

_“But Dorian, please, there must be a way we could both go.”_

_"There isn’t, I wish there was, Amatus. But there is no way they’d allow a Qunari in Tevinter. They barely want me!” Dorian took a deep breath, looking away from the Qunari that towered over him, casting a shadow amongst the sun’s light. “We will sort this out later. I just thought you should know…”_

_“No matter what happens, I will not leave you, Kadan. I love you.”_

_“And I you, Amatus.”_

“Dorian, snap out of it. Maker, I deserve so much better, honestly!” The male snapped his fingers in front of Dorian’s face, causing him to blink and regain his composure. “Right, sorry.”

The two stood together, and a female walked in. She was a mage, a female that had come in search of some services. It was more of a job for Dorian’s partner, but out of courtesy, he had to be there as well. After the greeting, Dorian went back to his own things, soon finding his child once more. “Hi, father!” She waved as she played with her toys, sitting on the floor near a couch. “Hello, dear.” He then walked over, sitting on the couch near her and watching her enjoy her time. Once looking at her horns, his smile turned to a frown, and he looked away. 

_“Dorian, I have an incredible idea.”_

_“Yes, Amatus? Grace me with your amazing ideas.” Dorian rolled his eyes, chuckling slightly, then keeping a smug grin as he looked to the Qunari._

_“No, no, this one is serious.” The Iron Bull then took Dorian’s small hands into his, grinning, “Let’s have a child.”_

_Dorian’s eyes widened, and his expression changed completely. “What?! Are you mad? I am not the father type, Bull!”_

_“Believe me, Dorian, you are.” The Qunari smiled sweetly, “I have this all planned out, listen.” He then let go of his hands, using his own to gesture as he spoke. “I know this woman in Crestwood. She’s deadly scared of Darkspawn after the whole incident with the Rift. She talked to me while I was over there with the boss, asking if I had any merc that wouldn’t mind protecting her. After we talked price, she asked if she could pay in any other way, and…” Bull grinned, “I could ask her to concieve our baby.”_

_Dorian was dumbfounded, his expression still full of surprise and confusion. He crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow, “You mean your baby? You’d be the one screwing her! If you want to cheat, I’d rather not know, Bull.”_

_“No, look, I asked Varric and he told me to put our stuff into a cup or something. He said a surgeon could inject it. It was a random idea, but I think it could work.” The Qunari then had a smile that spread across his face, taking Dorian’s hands again. “You can take the child with you to Tevinter. Name it, raise it, all you want. I don’t care. I grew up without parents, it won’t be too hard for me not to think about a child I have in Tevinter. You can tell everyone that you had an affair with a Qunari and it ended in that. They can’t say anything about it!”_

_Dorian sighed, looking away quietly, a smile tugging at his lips. “...This could work."_

_Bull then laughed loudly and hugged Dorian tightly, “Anaan! Tonight we celebrate, Kadan! Tomorrow we head to Crestwood!”_

Watching his daughter play on his lap, he took a deep breath. He missed that Qunari man that sweeped him off his feet while they served for the Inquisition. The last time they had seen eachother was when Dorian got a bit unlucky and was ambushed by a group of Venatori, in which The Iron Bull and his group of Chargers barged in and saved him. After that, they never saw eachother again. 

"Hey, father. When will I see people like me here?" Ishal looked up at Dorian, her big eyes digging daggers into Dorian's face. He didn't want to ruin her perception of Tevinter, so everytime he asked he would say the same thing. "Maybe next month, darling."

"But, you always say that...".

"I can't predict the future, honey.." Dorian smiled sadly, nuzzling his forehead onto hers. "You always say that too..."

"I know I do. It will happen one day, I promise." Dorian then backed away, putting her down. "Go play, dear. We have dinner soon, and then its bath time." Ishal nodded and ran off to play with her toys once more. 

Soon, the same male arrived, sighing heavily as he sat next to Dorian, although leaving a bit of space. "That woman, what was she wearing? She reminded me of your taste in clothing."

Dorian rolled his eyes, "I'm sure, Amatus."

"What will be eating today? I am absolutely starving. Make sure I get two servings, a little more weight wouldn't do me wrong." The male observed his fingernails, then looking over at Dorian. "Yeah, Hadrianus, I established with you 3 years ago, when we married, that I'm not your house wife. May I remind you who id the actual Pavus here? Go and check what's on the menu yourself." Dorian then turned to look at Hadrianus, whom's mouth curled up with disgust, "Dorian, why do you always have to argue? Does it make your self-esteem higher?"

"My self-esteem? There is no one in this world that I love more than myself, except Ishal. You should take notes." Dorian then rolled his eyes, turning his face the other way to ignore the male. "Don't lie to yourself, darling. We all know the men look at me. That moustache doesn't do you any good either, but I won't start with you. I won't stoop to your level, I'm too good for that." Hadrianus then got up, beginning to walk away from the male, before he got intercepted by a guard. 

"Finally-" Dorian then looked over, raising a brow at the guard. "What's going on?"

"Sir, there is a Qunari at the entrance. Somehow he was allowed into Tevinter, he said he used to serve the Inquisition, and he wanted to speak with you." The male stood straight, looking at Dorian with a serious expression. Hadrianus' face spelled confusion, as he looked over to Dorian. "A Qunari? Who is this man?"

Dorian felt his face heat up. There was no mistaking it, it was his Amatus. He got up, pushing the two aside and hurrying down the flights of luxurious stairs that lead to the entrance of the large castle. There, he stood far from what he knew to be his goal. He examined the tall figure that stood near the large doors, his weight being put on his left leg as he waited. His lone eye examined the room as his finger tapped against his crossed arm impatiently. Seeing Dorian, his mouth curled up into a large smile, "Dorian!"

It was him. It was The Iron Bull.

"Bull!" The Vint felt himself run over to the Qunari, being picked up into a hug by him. The two spun around once, Bull then setting Dorian down. "It is so good to see you. I have missed you so much." Bull smiled, and Dorian chuckled lightly, "And I you."

"Excuse me!" Hadrianus interrupted, " Dorian, who is this?" 

Dorian's expression changed into a serious one, letting Bull go. "This is The Iron Bull, he and I served together in the Inquisition." Dorian then looked at Bull as Hadrianus approached, "Bull, this is Hadrianus. He is my husband." The Qunari's eye widened a bit as he heard the final word escape hos lips, and Dorian frowned a bit as he saw. "Right, nice to meet you." Hadrianus forced on a smile as he wrapped an arm around Dorian's waist, resulting in the male pushing him away discreetly. 

"Why are you here, Bull?" Dorian focused his attention on the Qunari, whom smiled a bit. "Just... Catching up." The Vint chuckled a bit, and he nodded. "Come, lets catch up." 

"I shall go too." Hadrianus followed, but Dorian stopped him. "No." 

They walked away, and Dorian sighed after they were far away from Hadrianus, "I saw your expression when I said he's my husband. It sucks, but unfortunately it had to be done. I don't love him, at all." 

"I get it, don't worry. Just caught me by surprise." Bull chuckled, "Long hair looks great on you. You haven't aged a day." 

"You as well." Dorian grinned, and soon they reached a small balcony that was set up with tables and chairs. Dorian sat down near one table, The Iron Bull quickly following. "So, why did you really come here?" Dorian leaned onto the table, his arms on top of it. "I came to see how you were doing, and to see the child." Bull smiled, leaning his hand over to take Dorian's smaller one into his. "I miss us. I wish I could go back and do it all differently." 

The Vint took a breath, nodding as his thumb rubbed against the palm of Bull's hand. "I agree." He then took another breath, smiling a bit, "I'm haply you think of her. I thought you'd never ask about her." He then stood up, "I will go look for her." He then walked off to look for Ishal.

The Iron Bull took a breath after he nodded, watching Dorian walk away. He looked down at the table, feeling horrible. He had missed the mage so much, he hated himself more every day that passed after he stopped visiting Dorian. He had multiple sexual partners accross the years, but he never found anyone like Dorian, he never found such a perfect being. Truth is, he arrived to try and restore that relationship, but after seeing that Dorian was forced into a marriage, his hope of that was fading. Maybe it was beyond repair, maybe it wasn't meant to be. Either way, Bull was not enjoying the possible outcomes.

Dorian soon walked over, followed by a small child whom shyly dragged herself to them. "Bull, meet Ishal Pavus." He presented her, and she smiled a bit, waving timidly. "Hi, sir."

"Oh, what beautiful Imekari! Your horns are growing, they will be so big when you're an adult!" Bull's face lit up, and he grinned, Ishal looking up at her father, whom chuckled. "He's one of you, Ishal! A Qunari!" He then picked her up and sat her in the chair next to Bull, him sitting back down in his chiar. "Dorian, her eyebrows look just like yours. And her face shape too. At least we know she doesn't not look like you." Bull grinned, looking over at Dorian, whom chuckled. "Relax, you'll make her get even more nervous!" 

Ishal watched Bull move, her eyes wide with curiosity. She had never seen a Qunari up close, and much less a male Qunari. She smiled a bit after a few moments, leaning onto the table. "Its nice to meet you, Mister!"

"Oh, call me Bull. It's easier for everybody." He chuckled, and Ishal nodded as she giggled. Dorian watched quietly, a smile tugging at his lips. He felt his eyes water as he watched his daughter play with her father for the first time in her life. Even though she had no idea, it made Dorian unbelievably happy. He soon wiped his eyes and ran a hand through his hair, making Bull look over with a smile. "Would you mind if I stayed for a few days? I think Ishal needs a friend." He piched the child's cheek, and she giggled. Dorian's expression changed into a grim one, and he sighed. "No, you can't." 

Bull then sighed, frowning afterwards. "I know." He then turned to face Dorian, "I came here to have a small private talk with you."

Dorian looked over at Ishal, raising a brow. She understood the sign, walking off to play as she waited for the adults to finish their conversation. "What is it?"

"I've been stressed out lately. All I think about is you, and Ishal. How she looked, what her personality is like, and how you've been doing. I've been thinking of our time in the Inquisition, our conjugal visits in Skyhold..." He reached to touch Dorian's face, and the male leaned against his hand. "I remember it so vividly, I don't even know why we stopped seeing eachother. I came with the excuse that I wanted to catch up with an old war buddy, but I want to fix this. I'm Tal-Vashoth, so the Qunari will not go after me. I can live here safely. I want to be near you, Kadan..." 

Dorian closed his eyes and frowned, placing his hand over Bull's larger one. "Oh, Amatus... It wouldn't work, and if it could, I'm married."

"Didn't you just say you don't love eachother? Can't you just leave him?" Bull insisted, and Dorian shook his head.. "Its not that easy, Hadrianus is really passionate about keeping the Pavus bloodline. He was deemed the perfect fit."

"Is he your perfect fit?"

"No, not at all. He is an absolutely rotten person." Dorian scowled at the thought of the male, then sighing. "I'm just happy you met Ishal. She has been so eager to meet a Qunari, I was starting to run out of excuses." He chuckled sadly, "Sometimes I wish I was still in the Inquisition, no worries in the world, just the one about to destroy it." 

"I agree, those were simpler times," Bull chuckled, "I won't give up until my wish is made true, Dorian. You deserve a chance at happiness."

Dorian smiled, and as he was about to answer, he was interrupted by Hadrianus, whom scowled, "I see what's going on here." 

Dorian's eyes widened, "Wait, listen-"

"I could care less if you two are Inquisition sweethearts, but this is MY marriage, and my reputation rides on this! I will not allow you to ruin it! The male then turned, raising his voice.

"GUARDS! This Qunari tried to hit my husband!"


	2. Chapter 2

"Bull, run! There should be a way to climb down, just go!" Dorian got up from his seat and urged The Iron Bull to get up and run to the edge of the balcony. The castle was built with large pillar balconies, so the cement rocks that formed the infrastructure of the home served as a convenient ladder for the Qunari's escape. Bull jumped and began climbing down as quickly as he could.

Hadrianus ran over and scowled, "No, get back here!" He yelled at the Qunari to no use, as he was already too far gone. When the guards arrived, Dorian told them it was a missunderstanding. Once they left, he turned to Hadrianus. "You are such a brat! We were merely having a conversation!"

"Oh, of course, Dorian. With his hand on your cheek? Saying sweet things to eachother? It makes me want to vomit. What right thing in the world would screw the likes of you? Quite frankly, I don't see it." Hadrianus crossed his arms, putting his weight on his right leg. "You should be thankful that I am staying with you," He then looked over at Dorian. "This home would fall to the ground."

Dorian gritted his teeth, "You don't contribute anything to this home. You should stop acting like you do." He then began to storm off. "And believe me, many men would give their lives to screw me. Not so sure about you!" Hadrianus then scowled at his comment, looking away.

The rest of the day went on as normal as it could be, at least for Hadrianus. Dorian couldn't get his mind off the Qunari that had visited him earlier. He wished they had more time, and a lot more privacy. He spent the rest of the day locked in his library, attempting to read and block his mind off the thoughts that tried to fog it. Eventually it became time to go to bed, after a very uncomfortable dinner. 

Once he got Ishal to bed, he walked to the room he shared with his husband. Upon walking in, he changed into his pijamas, and since it was rather warm, he wore no shirt. Hadrianus was already dressed for bed, and he was washing his face in th bathroom sink. Seeing Dorian finish getting dressed, he walked over. "Hey, Dorian, I'm... Feeling lucky tonight." Hadrianus walked over to Dorian, whom was brushing his hair. Seeing the male approach, he raised a brow. "No."

"Oh, come on. Pretty please? It's been 7 months..." He massaged Dorian's shoulders, making the Tevinter flinch. "Get off me, Hadrianus." 

"Dorian, just this once." He hugged him from behind, making Dorian push him away. "I said no! Just earlier you said you didn't know who would want to screw me, Hadrianus." He then blew the torches, making them turn off. He laid down on their bed, covering himself with the cotton sheets. Hadrianus sighed and laid down next to him, doing the same.

A few hours later, Dorian awoke to a light tap on their large balcony door. As he sat up, he was greeted by a large shadow, distinguishable due to the vertical horns. He felt a grin tug at his lips, and he got up quietly, putting on his robe before walking out to the balcony. It had gotten windy and chilly as the night progressed, so the male was now regretting his clothing choice. He walked over to the Qunari that awaited him, taking his bigger hands into his own. "Bull, what are you doing here?" 

"Visiting you, Kadan. I thought you'd get lonely." The Iron Bull grinned. He wore a cloak to hide his identity from the guards in case he was spotted, and his typical clothing. "And I missed you."

"Already? Oh, Bull, you flatter me." Dorian chuckled, then moving his hands to remove the cloak that covered the Qunari's face. He then put a hand on his cheek, his thumb rubbing it slightly. "I missed you as well." 

"Good. The more you miss me, the less you'll want that asshole." He then signaled to the sleeping Tevinter inside the room, making Dorian chuckle again. "I never wanted him in the first place." 

Bull grinned, "Give me the chance to try and win you over again. We can make this work, Kadan." He then ran a hand through Dorian's hair, and the Tevinter sighed in response. "...Fine. But you only have one try." This made Iron Bull's grin even bigger, and he nodded quickly. "Deal."

"I love you, Amatus." Dorian looked up at the male, whom replied with a smile. "I love you too, Kadan." Bull then lifted Dorian through his hips, holding him in the air as he leaned in and kissed him. Dorian was surprised at first, but he quickly got very comfortable. Memories of the kisses they had shared in their time with the Inquisition, the cute ones, the sad ones, the sexual ones, the goodbye ones... They all came to him in split seconds. Soon they pulled away, Dorian looking down at the Qunari for a few seconds before he pulled him in for a deeper kiss. They kept it going for a while, Bull soon putting the male down as they pulled away one last time. "You can't tell me he kisses you like that." He grinned.

"He doesn't. He probably never will, either. Now lets stop talking about my idiot husband." Dorian chuckled, fixing his robe a bit. "How did you escape the-" 

"Dorian...? What are you doing?" 

Both males eyes widened, and the Qunari hurried to climb down the castle wall enough to escape the eye. Hadrianus rubbed his eyes as he got up, pulling his robe on sleepily. "Why are you up so late?" He spoke as he walked outside, meeting a lone Dorian. "I was... enjoying the view of the moon." The mage replied, looking away for a bit. "We both know that in the 3 years we have been married you have never come out to look at the moon. Why are you here?" Hadrianus walked over, leaning against the balcony railing and looking down at the far ground, searching for any signs of the Qunari that had visited earlier, but nothing. "I'm just looking at the moon, Hadrianus. Its not like you ever cared about what I do until a Qunari male showed up at our doorstep." Dorian snapped back, crossing his robed arms. 

Hadrianus scowled, turning to Dorian. His frown slowly turned to a smug grin, and he wrapped his arms around Dorian's waist. "Don't be silly, Amatus. You know I am just a bit jealous." He teased, planting small kisses on the male's exposed shoulder, making Dorian shiver, but not in a good way. "Get off me, Hadrianus." 

"Shush, be quiet." The male then planted a kiss on Dorian's lips, making him back away quickly. "Let me show you how much I love you." 

Dorian scoffed, pushing Hadrianus away. "You do NOT love me. You love my last name, my gold, my home, my position in Tevinter, you love my advantages. But you do NOT love me, Hadrianus." The male scowled once more, "I don't recall marrying you because we were in love. What did you expect? This isn't one of those stupid books you won't stop reading. Yes, I love all the things that come with marrying a Pavus, it is why I agreed to this dumb thing in the first place. But there is no way in hell I love you. I'm not sure why you would expect that." Hadrianus rolled his eyes, "Even so, we are married for life. Theres no harm in faking it, at least to satisfy our needs." 

Dorian felt his heart break. He knew everything Hadrianus had just said, but the male had never said it out loud. "...Right. I'm gonna go check on Ishal," Dorian choked on his sobs, turning away from Hadrianus, whom raised a brow. "Let me accompany you."

"Wow, so all it takes for you to care about my daughter is her FATHER showing up at our doorstep!" Dorian then raised his voice, it cracking as he spoke. He then walked away, exiting the room. Hadrianus sighed, laying back down in their bed.

Dorian walked to Ishal's room, opening the door slowly so it wouldn't wake her. He walked in, seeing his daughter sleep quietly in her bed. He smiled a bit, wiping the tears from his face. Soon, the door to her own balcony was being knocked on, and Dorian opened it to greet the same Qunari from earlier. "Bull, I told you to go hide." Dorian looked up at him, tears still leaving a fresh stain on his cheeks. "I overheard your conversation with your husband." 

Dorian gasped a bit, frowning. "He isn't the nicest man I've ever met." 

Bull raised a brow, "You think?! Dorian he told you he only loves your advantages!" He kept his tone hushed, not wanting to wake up Ishal. "When was the last time you guys had a genuine romantic moment?" 

Dorian thought for a moment, "We never really have."

"Have you even had sex?!" 

"...Last time was about 7 months ago," Dorian chuckled a bit after hearing himself admit it out loud. The Qunari's mouth was open wide with surprise. He took the male's hand and pulled him out of the room, closing the door quietly. He then snuck into a guest room, closing the door behind them. "Lets change that."

Dorian gasped, "Bull, they'll see-" "Ah, ah, ah, no talking." The male hushed him, pulling him into a kiss.

~·~

The sun hit Dorian's eyes like a bright flashlight as he woke. Remembering the events of the night before, he smiled to himself as he begun to stretch lightly. He looked to his side, and his smile turned to a frown as he found it empty. Upon further inspection, he saw a letter. A new one, as there was none the day before. Picking it up, he began reading quietly. 

"Good morning, Kadan. I'm so sorry that I wasn't able to wake up by your side. Believe me, I wish I did. I had to leave because early in the morning. I heard some of the guards call for you and I didn't want them to spot us. I'll make it up to you, I promise. Meet me back here at midnight."

Dorian felt himself grin as he read the small letter. "This is from The Iron Bull, alright." He spoke to himself as he then got up, breaking the letter to hide any evidence. He made the bed and got dressed, walking out to sneak into his own room and shower, then changing into his clothes for the day. He wore a sleveless, caped, blue and gold jumpsuit, his hair up into a ponytail. He quickly went to check on Ishal, whom was still asleep, thankfully. He hated when the slaves took care of her, since he knew Hadrianus told them to be diffcult on her. 

"Ishal, darling. Its time to wake up," He shook her gently, planting a kiss on her forehead as she began to open her eyes. "Good morning, father," She spoke sleepily, rubbing her eyes to awaken further. "Good morning, dear. Come on, lets get you dressed. Its training day," 

Ishal groaned as she got up, "Not training day..." This made Dorian chuckle. She never enjoyed training day, in the mornings. But when the time came, she loved learning to become a mage like her father. "Hurry, go get washed up. I'll put your clothes for the day on your bed." Ishal nodded, running to the bathroom and closing the wooden door with a loud creak. Dorian smiled, then going into her closet and picking a tight silk jumpsuit, with a large scarf to cover her chest. He also picked out her training boots, and set them near the bed. When Ishal walked out, Dorian waited while she got dressed, and then brushed her short hair, tying it up into a small ponytail.

"Grab your staff, lets get going." Ishal ran to grab her small wooden staff, then meeting her father outside with a grin. Dorian smiled once more at the girl, her grin reminding him of The Iron Bull. The two looked alike so much, it'd be hard to figure out whether or not he gave birth to her. "Come, darling." He took her hand, leading her outside to begin training. While he trained Ishal, the guards and Hadrianus left them alone. The guards to give them privacy, and Hadrianus because he hated anything related to Ishal. They trained together, Dorian teaching Ishal new spells with each practice. Once Ishal finallt was able to cast an ice wall like Dorian demonstrated, a familiar axe broke through it, making Ishal gasp. She thought it was someone 'evil'.

"Just a few more spells and you might be as good as your father!" The Iron Bull grinned, putting his axe back to where it belonged. "Well done, kid." He then walked over, ruffling her hair lightly. Ishal giggled, hugging his leg to greet him. "Hello, Bull." Dorian smiled, looking up at the Qunari who had gave him the best night he'd had since his time with the Inquisition. He was like a schoolgirl with her new old boyfriend. He couldn't help it. 

"Dorian, hey." Bull looked at Dorian, a grin plastered on his face. He knew he had made the Vint happy, and that made him happy. After a moment, Dorian looked at Ishal and smiled, "Ishal, dear, lets show Bull the tricks you know!" Ishal nodded, hurrying to a spot a bit far from them and beginning to cast spells. She tapped the ground and created a barrier after a bit, casting the ice wall that she had just learned how to create. She then kept on making some spells, Dorian and Bull watching proudly. The Qunari slipped a hand onto Dorian's waist, speaking quietly as he observed. "I have an idea to clear my name and be allowed entry again." 

Dorian hummed in agreement when he felt the muscular arm wrap around him, smiling. Hearing Bull, he raised a brow, "Really? Whats that?" 

"Did you tell your husband that she is our daughter?" Bull asked, and Dorian nodded. "I did, yes." Bull then grinned, "He didn't seem to enjoy her company when I was watching. You could tell him that I came to establish a relationship with her, and take her with me after a week." He looked over at Dorian for a second, whom encouraged Ishal to keep going before he replied, "Hmm, I like that idea. I'll ask him before I meet you in the guest room tonight." Bull nodded, then looking back at Ishal, whom ran over. "How did I do?" She asked as she beamed a grin at them.

"You did amazing as always, honey." Dorian smiled, and Bull chuckled, "I'm impressed, soon you'll take me down!" He ruffled her hair and she giggled. Dorian looked over at the two and felt himself tear up, happy to see his daughter with her father. He pushed back the tears and took Ishal's hand, "Say goodbye to Bull, dear. We have to get going before Hadrianus starts nagging." 

"Alright, goodbye Mister Bull!" Ishal waved and began to walk with Dorian, whom smiled at Bull before he walked into the castle. The Qunari sighed, hiding from the guards and sneaking out. 

Inside the castle, Dorian sent Ishal to change, heading to look for Hadrianus. He found the male talking to one of the guards, both all over eachother. Dorian watched, gritting his teeth before he interrupted, "Really? You're hitting on guards in the middle of the hall, Hadrianus. If you want to make this a marriage strictly by paper at least try not to let everyone else know." He crossed his arms, Hadrianus looking over with a smug grin plastered in his face, "Sex sure does make you get cocky." 

Dorian's eyes widened, and he raised a brow, "What do you mean, sex?"

"You left the room last night, slept in the guest room, and woke up late. Pretty easy to figure out, if you ask me." Hadrianus walked over, crossing his arms. Dorian hummed, "Right. I came to talk to you about the Qunari that visited yesterday," Hadrianus scoffed loudly, rolling his eyes. "Uh-huh? What is it then?"

[  
"Well, thing is, we talked. He's only here for Ishal, you know." Dorian smirked, shifting his weight onto his left leg. "He told me he wished to create a relationship with her, and then take her out of Tevinter. She'd be gone." Hadrianus raised a brow, a grin tugging at his lips. "Hmm, hes got a week, Dorian. I've got to be there when he arrives."

"Deal."

The next day, Dorian stood with Hadrianus in front of the large castle doors, facing The Iron Bull, the man whom had asked to stay and form a relationship with his daughter. Dorian was dressed to impress, wearing a sleeveless black tunic with red robes, and gold accents. His hair was up in a pobytail, accentuating his golden earrings. Hadrianus followed his example, wearing a black jumpsuit with a red cape that trailed accross the floor as they walked, with gold accents. He also wore gold earrings, except his were a bit bigger. In his left hand resided his large wooden staff, that he had in case of an emergency. They both were the envy of the Imperium.

The Iron Bull wore his regular clothing, except he wore a cape over his shoulders, having to conceal his identity for the past few days. He hoped to get some nice clothes out of this, but he didn't really thing about it much. His eyes were fixated on the Tevinter that he had shared a bed with just a day ago. Approaching them, he went to give Hadrianus a handshake, and they shook hands for a brief second. He then went to give Dorian one, but Hadrianus' face wrinkled, and he wrapped an arm around Dorian, tapping his staff on the ground as a warning. The Qunari glared at the mage, retiring his hand slowly. Dorian sighed and forced a smile, pushing Hadrianus away after a bit.

He already knew this would be a long week.


	3. Chapter 3

"Ugh, you are so irritating, I swear!" 

"Hmm, I heard Dorian say that to you around the first day I came here." 

"I get it, you two would make a better couple. Well, guess who's his husband, big guy!"

The Iron Bull scowled at the smaller Hadrianus, facing echother in the dining room. Dorian and Ishal sat between them, Dorian trying to stay quiet and Ishal covering her ears. It was only the third day of Bull's stay, and the two had already fought multiple times. Once, it even got violent. 

"At least he lets me screw him!" Bull gritted his teeth, and Dorian got up. "Ishal, lets go have lunch outside-" "No, no, no. GUARDS! Take Ishal to eat outside!" Hadrianus called the guards, whom came quickly, taking Ishal and her plate of food elsewhere. "I told you to stop forcing Dorian into our discussions, Vint." Bull stood, glaring the male down. "My house, my rules, Qunari."

"This isn't really your house, its Dorian's. Stop treating him like hes your elven servant!" Bull slammed the wooden table he was eating on and Hadrianus scoffed, rolling his eyes. "Right, like you wouldn't know."

"...What did you say?"

"Like you wouldn't know! Its not like you don't use him for all your sexual favors!" Bull growled, approaching the man with his fangs showing as he gritted his teeth. "Don't ever say that again, you filthy blood mage..." As he was going to reach Hadrianus, an ice wall separated the two. Dorian sighed, crossing his hands after forming it. "If you two are done eating, I had a small... activity I set out time for, Bull." 

"Hmm, right. Go enjoy your sex." Hadrianus spit on the ground near Bull, then storming out of the room. Dorian took a deep breath, "Lets go." Bull nodded, not wanting to bother Dorian more than he already has. After following the mage for a bit, they reached a a balcony,in which in the middle sat a table that was set up with a tea set. "Tea, Dorian? You know I-"

"It's Fereldan beer. I didn't want anyone to judge." Dorian chuckled, sitting down in one of the chairs. "I did this outside because I have no intentions of having sex, I just wish to catch up with you." Dorian looked up at the Qunari, whom sat in the seat that faced him. He raised a brow at the statement, "What makes you think we'd have sex? I don't just want you for the sex, Dorian. Do you really believe what your ass of a husband said?" 

"Whats to like of me, Bull? Here all a man searches for is sex. Besides, we haven't talked in years, and I'm married." Dorian rolled his eyes, and Bull's face wrinkled with anger and confusion, "Whats to like of you? Dorian, what did he do to you? Where's the narcissistic, sassy man I fell in love with years ago?"

"He's losing the battle." Dorian looked away, pouring some beer in his cup. When Bull went to reply, he interrupted, "Either way, I wanted to talk to you and catch up. I have a few things I wanted to ask," 

The Iron Bull sighed, nodding. "Hit me."

"... There was an Inquisition meet-up around 5 months ago. Did you go?" He looked over at Bull, whom smiled a bit. "Hell yeah! It was great. I remember you didn't show up. What happened?"

"Hadrianus hid the letter from me until it had passed, faked it was delivered late." Dorian sighed, "Why didn't the Inquistor call me through sending crystal?" Bull took a sip of the beer, "She said it wouldn't work, believe me, I asked." 

"...Hadrianus again."

After a small pause, Dorian sighed, "How was it? Did everyone show up?" The Qunari grinned at the memories, "Yes, except you and Solas. It was a blast, we met up in the rebuilt Haven Chantry, Leliana, or well, Divine Victoria showed up and so did the Inquisitor, we went to a Tavern and drank, played Wicked Grace, laughed... All that was missing was you." Bull took Dorian's smaller hand into his own, but Dorian pulled it away after his mouth formed a frown. "How is the Inquisitor? How is Sera, Varric, Vivienne, Cassandra... How are they all? Did they ask you about me?" Bull frowned when Dorian pulled his hand away, taking a sip of his beer before replying, "They're all doing just fine. And yes, they did ask about you..."

__

A group of people stood in front of the now rebuilt Haven Chantry, which stood tall, hovering over the rest of the wooden homes and stores. The people outside looked like regular townsfolk, until you saw their weapons and with some, their bags. They were travelers, retired soldiers at that. They were the people that once formed the Inquisition. The people that once defeated Corypheous and saved Thedas, led by none other than Inquisitor Lavellan, whom stood in the middle of them, accompanied by Cullen Rutherford, her once Commander and now spouse.

__

When he was spotted by the group, they all huddled over to the Qunari and greeted him separately. Varric Tethras, whom had come all the way from Kirkwall, former Ambassador Josephine Montilyet, whom, accompanied by Blackwall, had arrived from Orlais, Grand Enchanter Vivienne, whom came from Val Royeoux, Cole, Sera, Morrigan, and Cassandra Pentaghast, whom accompanied none other than Divine Victoria herself. After they all greeted the Qunari, Lavellan quickly walked up to him, plastering a grin on his face. "Inquisitor! You have grown so much!" He joked, making the female laugh. She gave him a tight hug with her only arm, the other amputated, although equipped with a removable Crossbow. "You've grown out your hair! You look like a woman now," He then joked some more, "Well, I am an elf, I need to represent." She followed, and the two laughed.

__

"Where is Dorian? I sent him a letter, plus I tried to call him through sending crystal, but he never replied or wrote back. I was really hoping to see him, I haven't seen him or your child since the Exalted Council..." Cullen soon walked up to join the conversation, and Bull frowned. "I haven't seen him ever since I rescued him from some Venatori. He told me to stop visiting him, that he couldn't explain why."

__

"Oh, no. Not Dorian! The dear was at least decent." Vivienne joined in, and now the whole group was listening to their conversation. "I don't know how he is. I haven't seen him in years, either. I heard from some townsfolk that he got married.." Bull sighed, and Lavellan frowned. "I guess we can't expect him to arrive then... That really isn't what I hoped."

__

"Aww, I was hoping for Dorian to show up. He makes everything a party." Varric added, interrupting the conversation. "He really does, doesn't he?" Lavellan giggled at the memories she had with the Tevinter Mage, especially when she walked through Thedas with him and The Iron Bull.

__

_  
_

"You were greatly missed. Every single time something happened, someone, anyone, would say 'I wish Dorian could see this'." Bull sighed, but a smile tugged at his lips as he remembered the day. His smile disappeared as he looked over to Dorian, whose eyes were filled with tears. He got up from his chair, kneeling next to the mage and pulling him into a comforting hug. "Kadan, don't cry... You're breaking my heart."

Dorian wiped his tears softly, calming himself down. "Don't look at me, I look hideous when I cry." Bull chuckled a bit, and Dorian pulled away from the hug. "I'm sorry, I just... I've been so homesick, and I am in my own home. I wish I was in the Inquisition. I wish I was out of this place. It is a living hell here, it has been ever since I got here."

The Iron Bull got up and sat back in his chair, although he pushed it over to Dorian's side before he did. "What happened when you arrived?"

"Well..."

__

The guards separated as they saw the familiar male approach them. Although they watched him, their focus was set on the infant the male held in his hands, wrapped up in a small blanket as it slept. "Magister Pavus, welcome back." A guard forced a smile as his eyes widened, seeing the child was no ordinary one, it was a Qunari. "Save me the courtesy, I have a lot of work to do." Dorian replied, his face serious and stern as he passed by them, holding the child with one hand and his small bag of belongings with the other.

__

He walked into Tevinter, and people quickly turned their heads to watch him. Gasps soon filled most of the air, as well as murmurs and quiet talking between the audience. "Is that a Qunari child?" "I expected that from Dorian. He can never keep his legs closed." "What a whore..." "Poor Halward. Must be embarrassing to see watch his son be that way from above." "I would leave him with the child too, if it was a Qunari." "What more to expect from him..."

__

Dorian gritted his teeth as he heard the comments. He felt belittled, but most importantly he felt his daughter being belittled. He couldn't say anything, as of course it was a Qunari child, people were going to comment. But it broke his heart not to defend his daughter. He walked to the castle that was House Pavus, holding his daughter closely as tears managed to escape his eyes. Walking in, he was greeted by his head guard. "Magister- Pavus..." The male froze as he saw the Qunari child, his eyes wide. "If you're wondering, her name is Ishal." Dorian rolled his eyes, placing his bag down, it being picked up by one of the elven servants that was near. Seeing the elves, he frowned. Now that he had fought alongside multiple elves, and was led by a Dalish, he didn't feel quite right, having elven servants. He hoped to change Tevinter enough that their lives wouldn't be that horrible.

__

"As.. I was saying, Magister Pavus, welcome back. Your father left you a letter, he said to hand it to you when he died, and when you came to lead House Pavus." Dorian nodded, then handing Ishal to one of the female elven servants, instructing them to care for her while he was busy.

__

Sitting down and opening the letter, he frowned as he read the first sentences. As he reached the end, his face heated up with anger. "What?! How could he be so selfish!" He slammed the letter against the wooden table, getting up with a grunt. "I am to wed tomorrow?! I haven't even met the man I'm supposed to-"

__

"Magister Pavus, it is a pleasure to finally meet you." A male walked over to Dorian. His blonde locks were gently styled into place, his stubble trimmed to perfection. His light skin shined with the sunlight, and his muscles formed curve that Dorian only ever hoped to possess.  "My name is Hadrianus of House Tilani. Your father arranged with my mother to have us wed once he died. He said he would've preferred a female mate, but I will have to do." The male smiled, walking over to Dorian, who forced a smile. "You don't really... want to do this, do you?" 

__

"Yes, of course. Who wouldn't dream to be a Pavus?" The male grinned. "Listen, to spare you of any lies, this is strictly on paper. I don't intend for us to fall in love. Lets just get on with the paperwork and be over it." Dorian raised a brow, "Really? You aren't interested in me? Strange, mostly everyone is." He put a hand on his hip, meaning the statement as one of his sarcastic jokes. "I'm not, you aren't good enough for me. Although, your House Name is."  This made Dorian frown, shaking his head as he held back more tears. 

__

_  
_

"Wow... I knew it was bad, but..." Bull frowned as Dorian held back tears once more, pulling him into his embrace. This time, Dorian wrapped his arms around the Qunari,burying his face into his clothed chest. "I'm so sorry you had to go through that, Kadan.. I promise you I will get you out of it." He spoke softly, and Dorian smiled a bit. "That's enough about me... How did you even get inside here?"

"I just said I was from the Inquisition. Besides, I think Josephine told me they aren't being too hard on Qunari here anymore since you begun changing Tevinter 6 years ago, more specifically, Tal-Vashoth." Dorian nodded, smiling a bit. "Will you be teaching Ishal some Qunlat? She knows a few Tevene words..." Bull chuckled, nodding, "Of course! My daughter must know Qunlat, Kadan! I will begin tomorrow."

After smiling, Dorian took a deep breath, separating himself from Bull's embrace, his shoulder length hair moving with the soft breeze. Bull hadn't taken a moment to admire how amazingly well Dorian had aged, and how gorgeous he looked. He smiled, sliding a hand around Dorian's thin waist. "You are beautiful, Kadan. You have aged so well," He spoke as he planed soft kisses on the Vint's shoulder.

"Oh, Bull, you flatter me. That's such a lie." Dorian chuckled, fixing his hair behind his ear. "What? No sarcastic comeback? Dorian, you wound me." The Qunari continued to plant kisses on the male's bare skin. "I don't do that much anymore. I guess Hadrianus has really changed me."

"Well, listen to me, Dorian. I will change you back to the man I fell in love with. Because that's who the real Dorian Pavus is." Iron Bull smiled, and Dorian chuckled lightly, then pulling him into a kiss.


End file.
